eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Eurovision Song Contest 1987
|vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |nul = Seyyal Taner & Locomotif - Şarkım Sevgi Üstüne |winner = Johnny Logan - Hold Me Now |image = |Theme = N/A |broadcaster = RTBF |semi = -- |semi1 = -- |semi2 = -- |debut = -- |withdraw = -- |previous = 1986 |next = 1988 }}The Eurovision Song Contest 1987 was the 32nd Eurovision Song Contest and was held on 9 May 1987 in Brussels, Belgium after Sandra Kim's win the previous year with J'aime La Vie. The presenter was Viktor Lazlo, who is most notable for her massive earrings. Johnny Logan was the winner for Ireland with the song Hold Me Now. That made him the first performer to win the contest twice, as he had won also in 1980 with What's Another Year. It was the largest contest at that time, with 22 countries taking part. Only Malta, Monaco and Morocco failed to compete out of all the countries which had entered the contest in the past. Due to the number of countries, and the time it took for the contest to be held, the EBU set the limit of participating countries to 22. This became a great problem over the next few years as new and returning nations had an interest in participating, but could not enter. Each country that year had a conductor, as was usual at the time, except for Switzerland. The host conductor was Jo Carlier, but conducted for Cyprus as the host entry was selected by Belgium's Flemish broadcaster, BRT. Turkey had a nul point entry again, with Seyyal Taner & Locomotif, singing Şarkım Sevgi Üstüne. It was the second time in 4 years that a Turkish entry had failed to score. Format Soviet Union In 2009 Eduard Fomin, a former employee of the Ministry of Education of the RSFSR, revealed that in 1987 George Veselov, the Minister of Education for the Soviet Union, brought forward the idea of a participation of the Soviet Union at the Eurovision Song Contest due to the number of political reforms made by the President of the Soviet Union Mikhail Gorbachev during the late 1980s. The idea was mainly a political one, with the thought that a win in the contest for the Soviet Union would impact on the relationships between the Soviet Union and the capitalist countries of the west. Valery Leontyev was suggested as a name for the Soviet Union's first participation, however Veselov's ideas were not shared by the Communist Party of the Soviet Union, or by Gorbachev himself, believing it to be too radical a step to take, and so no Soviet participation was ever made. Ten former republics of the Soviet Union would later compete in the contest on their own in the 1990s and 2000s: Russia, Estonia, Lithuania, Latvia, Ukraine, Belarus, Moldova, Armenia, Georgia, and Azerbaijan, with five of the countries going on to win the contest. Returning Artists Participants 01 Norway - Kate Gulbrandsen - Mitt liv (2).png|Kate Gulbrandsen 02 Israel - Lazy Bums - Shir Habatlanim.png|Datner and Kushnir 03 Austria - Gary Lux - Nur noch Gefühl.png|Gary Lux 04 Iceland - Halla Margrét - Hægt og hljótt.png|Halla Margrét 05 Belgium - Liliane Saint-Pierre - Soldiers of Love.png|Liliane Saint-Pierre 06 Sweden - Lotta Engberg - Boogaloo.png|Lotta Engberg 07 Italy - Umberto Tozzi & Raf - Gente di mare.png|Umberto Tozzi & Raf 08 Portugal - Nevada - Neste barco à vela.png|Nevada 09 Spain - Patricia Kraus - No estás solo 2.png|Patricia Kraus 10 Turkey - Seyyal Taner & Lokomotif - Şarkım Sevgi Üstüne.png|Seyyal Taner & Lokomotif 11 Greece - Bang - Stop.png|Bang 12 Netherlands - Marcha - Rechtop in de wind.png|Marcha 13 Luxembourg - Plastic Bertrand - Amour, amour.png|Plastic Bertrand 14 United Kingdom - Rikki - Only the Light.png|Rikki 15 France - Christine Minier - Les mots d'amour n'ont pas de dimanche.png|Christine Minier 16 Germany - Wind - Lass die Sonne in dein Herz.png|Wind 17 Cyprus - Alexia - Aspro-mavro.png|Alexia 18 Finland - Vicky Rosti & Boulevard - Sata salamaa.png|Vicky Rosti & Boulevard 19 Denmark - Anne-Cathrine Herdorf & Bandjo - En lille melodi.png|Anne-Cathrine Herdorf & Bandjo 20 Ireland - Johnny Logan - Hold Me Now.png|Johnny Logan 21 Yugoslavia - Novi fosili - Ja sam za ples.png|Novi fosili 22 Switzerland - Carol Rich - Moitié, moitié.png|Carol Rich Trivia *The Israeli culture minister threatened to resign if "Shir Habatlanim" went to Eurovision. His promise was left unfulfilled. *1986 winner Sandra Kim was featured in many of the postcard videos. *The postcard images featured art from many well-known Belgian cartoonists including Hergé (Tintin) and Peyo (The Smurfs). *The 1987 contest was held on the day of the 30th anniversary of the formation of the European Community. The interval act reflected the importance of the occasion. *Flemish broadcaster BRT (now VRT) offered to co-produce the event, but the Wallonian broadcaster RTBF decided to go it alone. BRT supplied the entry for the host nation. *This contest was the last to use a manually-operated scoreboard. *Wind became the first act to place second on two different occasions without winning. *Both of Johnny Logan's wins had a German entry finish second behind him (Katja Ebstein in 1980, and Wind in 1987). Video Category:Ireland Category:Belgium Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1987 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Nul Points Category:Record holder